pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
X
is the 1st chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 4 (XY). Synopsis After having escorted the injured people to Laverre City, Trevor is visited by the Gym Leaders, who promise to be involved in this crisis to stop Team Flare. Trevor and Cassius visit X, who is depressed by Korrina's defeat. X hears some words, who claim he has to step up and protect others, who lost much. At Team Flare base, however, Lysandre prepares to use Xerneas and absorb its energy. Chapter Plot At a hospital, Trevor counts there are 14 people from Route 1 and 7, 15 Sky Trainers that have been defeated, as well as 45 residents of Vaniville Town that are now laying in beds in the hospital. Trevor commends Cassius and his assistants, thinking they are good people. Cassius and the punks laugh, for they shouldn't deserve this credit. Suddenly, Grant, along with two Gym Leaders arrive, who claim it is their duty to protect others in need. The Gym Leaders introduce themselves as Grant, Valerie and Olympia. The Gym Leaders were informed of the trouble Team Flare was causing - even Valerie noticed some strangers at the Poké Ball factory. Valerie starts shaking Trevor, frustrated she was not even told Alexa and Viola were attacked. And now Valerie sees Korrina even being hurt badly and wanted to contact her ever since the Tower of Mastery collapsed. Trevor suspects Viola and Korrina did not want to tell anyone, since there aren't many people who can trust. Cassius confirms this, thinking Valerie and others should be silent about this as well, especially if Team Flare has sources and spies everywhere. Grant notices an e-mail from Wulfric and Ramos, who will come here soon, but they still have no word from Clemont. Grant, Olympia and Valerie leave to prepare themselves. Trevor thinks Cassius is now Grant's friend after crashing near Cyllage City. Cassius denies this, since Grant calmed down after Cassius promised to pay for the damages, startling Trevor. Before going, Valerie shows Trevor the tree of Laverre City, which is 1500 years old. Trevor is amazed, but Valerie wants to know if it looks grander than Xerneas in its tree form. Olympia uses her psychic power to pull Valerie to her, since they have to be going. Valerie is displeased, but asks Olympia if she thinks the tree looks grander than Xerneas. Cassius comes and Trevor points his friends are training with Gurkinn. Cassius does not see X around, so Trevor searches in the tent on Rhyrhy's back, but is surprised X is not in the tent, either. Trevor and Cassius find X in Laverre tree, having barred the entrance. Cassius is surprised, but reminds X Valerie will be displeased to see what he did to the historical landmark. Trevor talks to X, who doubts Trevor is even real, since he could be a spy. Trevor notices Klefki and reminds X it was seen with Grace, Y's mom. Trevor remembers a Klefki also came to his uncle's house and it took all the keys and dragged them across the floor. X remembers that and sees Trevor is real. Trevor reports to X everyone was taken to the hospital, but nobody woke up to confirm where Team Flare's base lies. Trevor also thought of following the tracks, where the tree was moved to, but the rain washed off the trail. Nevertheless, Trevor claims it is a victory. X denies this, since Diantha is missing, the Xerneas tree is missing and Korrina's Key Stone was stolen. X believes the only reason the residents are safe because Korrina saved them, but X couldn't do anything at all. X distrusts the Mega Evolution if he can't do anything right. Trevor goes to talk to X, but Cassius calms Trevor down. Trevor tells Cassius when the doctors told Korrina had no damage, besides mental trauma, this caused X to feel depressed and even to vomit. Trevor remembers X said that when he put the Mega Ring on, he felt like gaining another heart and mind, signalizing the powerful connection between the trainer and Pokémon. Trevor remembers X used to lock himself up, for he did not want to share his burden with his Pokémon, Kangaskhan. And now he has barred the entrance, as he does not want to put other people in danger. Suddenly, Emma appears with her Espurr. Cassius tells her she could at least tell them where she is going off to next, rather than not saying anything. Suddenly, they notice X's Chespin evolves into a Quilladin and X's Charmander into a Charmeleon. Trevor is happy and asks X to see his Pokémon evolved from Gurkinn's special training. X remains silent, but Cassius believes he'll come out eventually. At the Team Flare base, Lysandre inspects the Xerneas tree. Xerosic presents Lysandre with the Key Stone Celosia obtained, and, per Malva's request, the stone was put into the ring. Lysandre puts on the ring, including the gear Xerosic had prepared. Lysandre activates the gear, prepared to bring "Kalos to its true beauty". Xerosic is touched by this moment and has the grunts take Clemont into the incinerator, since they have no more use for him. In the tree, X thinks of Y, who wanted to save the captives, rather than follow the Xerneas tree. X slams his hand, wishing he had obeyed Y's orders, else Korrina wouldn't be injured. X thinks of Korrina, seeing he should've joined Korrina, else her Key Stone wouldn't have been stolen. Suddenly, X hears some words, asking him if he really believes those words - and if he does, he should find a way to take back what was lost. X looks around, but does not see anyone who could be speaking to him. X hears the tree was planted as a seed 2000 years ago, only to spout out 1500 years ago and grow. X hears one has to grow, but to grow, one must open its eyes and heart and to protect those who have lost much. X senses Xerneas and notices Klefki tried to cheer him up. X notices Klefki is carrying Clemont's glasses, which show some rocks. X remembers Clemont showed on his camera what he was seeing from the Aipom Arm. X rushes off to find a map and finds an image of the rocks, located at Geosenge Town. Clemont, however, wakes up, while Xerosic notes the absorber has been activated and the Ultimate Weapon will re-charge. While X moves away with his Pokémon to Geosenge town, Lysandre is preparing himself to absorb Xerneas' energy. Debuts Character *Valerie *Olympia Pokémon *Quilladin (X's) *X's Charmeleon *Valerie's Mr. Mime *Olympia's Meowstic Gallery Category:X & Y manga volume 4 chapters